<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experiment On Me by Thewitchnurse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431561">Experiment On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewitchnurse/pseuds/Thewitchnurse'>Thewitchnurse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewitchnurse/pseuds/Thewitchnurse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a slave on Canto Bight serving drinks in the casino when you get into some hot water with the First Order. There's a lot of anger and hatred in your mind, which catches the attention of Kylo Ren. He thinks he can teach you. You just want your freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's a Man's World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another typical night in the casino. People from across the galaxy came to lose their money and drink themselves silly. You kept that customer pleasing smile on your face as you sold drinks, but you were thankful no one could hear your thoughts. You wandered the casino with your drink tray around your neck, weighing you down and straining your back. You thought about just throwing it on the ground, stealing one of those big wig’s ships, and flying as far from Canto Bight as possible. The gold bangles around your wrist reminded you that you couldn’t. You glared down at the bangles, marking you as property of the casino, and remembered when they were first put around your wrists. </p><p>You were 6 and had been raised by the casino’s nanny. You never knew your parents, couldn’t even remember their faces. You weren’t entirely sure you had any. Maybe you were a clone. Those were still a thing, right? You had gone from being barely cared for to being put to work cleaning up after fathiers. You did that up until you were 15 when you were pulled into the casino and forced to serve the patrons. Sure you got to wear nicer clothes, but now men were noticing you. Flirting with you. Touching you. You cried after the first time you were groped by a particularly handsy rodian. </p><p>You looked up and saw Sella, your only friend in this entire place. Sella was sold to the casino four years ago and you two were inseparable from the beginning. She was a twi’lek with beautiful teal skin and striking green eyes. She was close to your height, maybe an inch or two shorter than you. She swayed towards you, winking at one of the patrons as she passed.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay? You look sick.”<br/>
“Yeah I’m fine, just-”<br/>
“Daydreaming.” she cut you off. You had been doing that a lot lately. “You need to get your head out of the stars and back into the drinks before Zavvo notices.”<br/>
You sighed, gripping your drink tray so hard you thought it might snap.<br/>
You knew she was right, but that didn’t stop you from imaging smashing the tray over Zavvo’s head. Zavvo, the current manager of the casino, prided himself on owning “the most beautiful women in the galaxy” to serve his guests. He had taken a particular interest in you when you were a teenager, hence why you moved upstairs so quickly. You had heard of him getting frisky with the other girls, using them for his own pleasure, but you had managed to avoid his gaze...until now. </p><p>Sella spotted him up by the bar, eyeing the both of you. </p><p>“You should go, make yourself busy.” she suggested as she brushed past you to fake flirt with a group of men at a card table. You, however, could not break eye contact with Zavvo. Even from the distance, you could see him curl a finger towards you, motioning for you to come to him. You cringed but knew you couldn’t refuse. He was the boss afterall. Refusing could mean punishment...or even death. Zavvo smiled a smug little grin, his gold teeth glowing in the dim light. </p><p>“Y/N, my favorite little barmaid” he purred, leaning back to look you up and down. The thought of throwing your drink tray in his face felt awfully tempting.<br/>
“What Zav, I’m working.”<br/>
“Are you working or are you getting distracted yet again?”<br/>
You refused to answer.<br/>
“Y/N,” he murmured, pulling you close to him by your waist. You could feel his breath on your ear, “If you don’t make at least a thousand credits before your night is over, I’ll have to punish you.” He pulled back and looked into your eyes. “You understand?” His grip dug into your side, making you wince.<br/>
‘Fuck, I’ll punish you even if you do’<br/>
You stumbled back. “You can’t punish me if I do my job” you growled. He released his grip on you, raising his hands above him.<br/>
“I never said I would, sweetheart. Just go sell your drinks and report to my office when your shift is over.”<br/>
You scowled again, trying your best not to lash out. “Can’t you just check my account when I clock out?”<br/>
“I could, but I prefer to hear it from you directly. My office. You have-” he checked a data pad from his pocket, “-three hours.” He winked and waved you away. You could feel his eyes bore into your back as you walked away. </p><p>The rest of the evening went about as well as expected. You served your drinks, made some good tips, and flirted your way up to 1000 credits. There were even enough tips left over to pocket and save for your trip out of there. You had been saving for a long time, dreaming of buying your way out of there. You collected the credits you owed and stashed the rest in your bra as you made your way to Zavvo’s office. </p><p>With a deep uneven breath, you knocked on the door.</p><p>“Come in love” Zavvo called from behind the door. You pushed it open to see him standing over his desk, hands in his pockets, and a smirk on his face.</p><p>“You got my money?” he asked. You nodded silently and tossed the credits onto the desk.</p><p>“A thousand credits, per your request” you informed him. You turned to leave, not wanting to wait for a response, but he was quick to grab your arm.</p><p>“Not so fast” he growled as he slammed you into the door. He pushed his entire body against you, pinning your arms behind you. “You’re a slippery little tease. How do I know you didn’t stiff me?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that, you know I always come through”</p><p>‘Oh you’ll come alright’ You heard him say. You struggled against him, throwing your entire body weight into him. He stumbled only for a moment before regaining his grip on you. He grabbed your neck and slammed you into the door, still holding your wrists in his other hand. </p><p>“Oh come on Y/N, just a little taste” he barked, snaking a hand down your shirt. He groped your breast and froze at the feeling of the extra credits stuffed down your shirt. He spun you around quickly, slamming you into the door again and ripped the credits from your bra. “I knew it”</p><p>He slapped you and tossed the credits, breaking contact with your body long enough for you to fight back. You lunged at him, gripping his throat tight with both hands. He gasped, gripping at your hands, eyes bulging in panic. You could hear him screaming and cursing, yet no words emitted from his mouth. </p><p>“You won’t terrorize anyone anymore.” You hissed. You were surprised at your strength as you were able to lift him off the ground. He swung at you, but missed, losing strength fast. His body was frozen in the air, lifting out of your hands, but still choking. You could feel his throat, his small gasps for air. You squeezed tighter and tighter. You screamed at him and with the invisible force holding him up, threw him against the closest wall. His body hit it hard before crashing to the floor, lifeless.</p><p>You stared at him in disbelief, wondering if that really just happened. You stared at your hands, shaking. What was that? Why could you hear his thoughts? Why were able to make him float? You couldn’t catch your breath, but knew storm troopers would find him soon enough. You snatched the credits from the floor and off his desk. You turned to leave but remembered that there was probably a safe with more credits inside it. Perhaps enough to buy safe passage off this rock. You quickly dug around his pockets and found a set of keys. The safe had to be close by, somewhere in this office. You rummaged around for several minutes before noticing a rather odd looking button on his desk. You decided to press it and sure enough, the wall to your right opened to reveal the safe. You fumbled with the keys trying each one until you finally opened the safe. Inside were more credits than you could carry. You snatched a nearby case and began to load it up with everything you could get your hands on.</p><p>Finally, with the bag nearly overflowing, you tie it up and set the keys down. You looked at your wrists, wondering if there was a key meant for them. You tried but none of them worked.<br/>
‘FUCK’ you thought. ‘I’m gonna have these on me for the rest of my life aren’t I?’<br/>
You turned back to the safe and noticed another key by its lonesome in the very back.<br/>
‘There’s no way’<br/>
You reach back, pick it up, and insert it into the lock. You’ve never been so happy to hear a click in all your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Don't Want To Hear It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren interrogates you, and you give him everything, maybe even a little more than he asked for</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren paced around his cruiser, observing everyone on board that they were doing their jobs. He tried to do this at least once a day, just to remind people he was here, and he was watching them. He had lost the scavenger girl thanks to these idiots. He had been reaching out, looking for her. Her connection to the force was so strong, almost equal to his own, and he needed to know why. He had been scanning the whole galaxy looking for her when he heard it. </p><p>‘You won’t terrorize anyone anymore!’</p><p>That wasn’t her, yet the Force was bringing her to his attention. He turned off into a nearby room and closed his eyes, focusing on this new voice. Your voice. It didn’t take him long to find you, watching you as you killed your boss and stole his money. Kylo gave a small chuckle. “And who might you be?” he asked out loud to himself.</p><p>------</p><p>“And who might you be?” a voice asked you. You froze, looking around the room. Zavvo hadn’t moved, and no one else was there. There were no cameras so you knew it couldn’t be anyone there. You brushed it off, thinking you had made it up. You slung the bag of credits over your shoulder and finally left the office. You hurried towards the main room of the casino, hoping to blend in as you passed through. You thought about your room, all your clothes, your belongings, and quickly doubled back. </p><p>You heard your name being called and turned to see Sella, waving you down. You noticed the gold bangles were no longer on her wrists either. You had been so wrapped up in your own situation that you hadn’t realized the chaos happening in the casino. That key wasn’t just for your slave cuffs...it was a master key. </p><p>“Did you see, everyone has been freed!”</p><p>“Oh, wow, yeah mine are off too, I thought it was weird”</p><p>Sella gripped your arm excitedly. “I have some credits saved up, come with me, we’ll steal a cruiser and get out of here!”</p><p>Your mind was racing. Of course you wanted to go with her, she was the only person who had ever been kind to you. You nodded excitedly and raced off to your rooms to gather your things.</p><p>“Where would you go” the voice inside your head asked. </p><p>“I don’t know, anywhere is better than here” you said aloud as you stuffed your clothes into another bag.</p><p>“Anywhere, you say? Perhaps here then” </p><p>“Where the fuck is here?” you asked. You felt crazy, talking to yourself as if there was someone else there. You turned towards the bathroom and there he was. Kylo Ren was in your room.</p><p>“Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours. Just you.”</p><p>You stumbled back, terrified. You’ve seen stormtroopers on Canto Bight, but never the leader of the First Order. How the hell did he end up in your room?</p><p>“I don’t know how you got here, but I assure you I did nothing wrong.”</p><p>“Oh but you did, didn’t you? I saw you kill that man.”</p><p>“I never touched him.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to. I sense something in you.” he reached forward, his hand shielded by a leather glove. You flinched and pulled away from him. He retracted his hand and balled it into a fist. “Find her, bring her to me.” he instructed before disappearing. You froze, shaken by what you had just seen. Was that real? Or had killing Zavvo finally pushed you into utter madness? No, that couldn’t be it. Killing Zavvo was the right thing to do. In fact, you enjoyed it. You’d do it again if you had to. A loud knock on your door broke you out of your thought spiral and reminded you that it was time to go. But now the First Order would be looking for you. </p><p>You scanned your room, looking for any way to disguise yourself. The knock hit your door again, louder this time. That wasn’t Sella. Your heart dropped into your gut. The First Order was going to kidnap you, take you to Kylo Ren, who was probably going to kill you for fun. Lovely. You managed to find a scarf and wrapped it around your head like a hood, but it was too late to hide now. </p><p>The door to your room burst open and two stormtroopers made their way inside. “That’s her. Freeze! Hands up” One shouted at you. The other had his blaster pointed straight at you. The bag of credits fell to the floor as you quickly raised your hands, spilling them everywhere.</p><p>“Please” you begged “I didn’t do anything, it’s not my fault!” </p><p>“Remember, stun, not kill” one of them said to the other before they fired on you. The stun hit you hard, throwing you back onto the ground. The world around you slowly faded to black.<br/>----------</p><p>When you finally woke up, the room around you was dark and cold. You tried to sit up only to find yourself already upright, but strapped down. You pulled at your restraints, but failed to release yourself. Then your memory came flooding back. Killing Zavvo, stealing the credits, and talking to Kylo Ren. You shivered, both from nerves and the chilly room. </p><p>“Hello? Anyone there?” you called out. No one replied. The room was eerily dark and you sighed with frustration. </p><p>“Who are you?” A voice finally asked. You recognized that modulated voice almost instantly. </p><p>You quietly said your name into the darkness, listening for any sort of recognition from him. He gave a small chuckle, almost silent through his helmet. The air was thick from tension; it was so quiet you practically held your breath. </p><p>“Do you know why you’re here?” he asked, moving towards some light, his helmet glinting. </p><p>“No” you whimpered back “but I swear, I didn’t mean to kill him-”</p><p>“Yes you did” he responded calmly. “I could feel your anger. Your pain. You wanted him dead.”</p><p>You didn’t respond, choosing instead to wiggle harder against your restraints. What do you even say to something like that anyways?</p><p>“I can sense it again now. You hate me.”</p><p>“No, I hate my situation. I have nothing against the First Order-”</p><p>“I can hear your thoughts, Y/N. You think you could really win against me?” he questioned, stepping closer. Your breath became ragged as he inched closer and closer. </p><p>“You could kill me anytime you want, why wait?” you muttered, his face inches from yours. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. He heard that and gripped your face, turning it towards him.</p><p>“You think I’m just some masked murderer, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” you admitted. There was no reason to lie to him, he could hear everything you were thinking. He growled in frustration, releasing your face and moved to stand in front of you. He unhinged his mask and pulled it from his head. It hissed as it released and dropped to the floor, revealing a human man’s face. Your jaw dropped slightly as his dark eyes bore into yours. “How about now? Still think I’m some sort of monster?”</p><p>You tried to think of words, but nothing came out of your mouth. You were slightly starstruck as you looked at the true face of Kylo Ren. Everything about him was much more handsome than you expected, but that didn’t excuse his actions. You had to shake yourself out of it before you did something embarrassing.</p><p>“Control your thoughts, girl, before I do” he demanded. His patience was growing thin. “I’ll ask you again, who are you? Who taught you the ways of the Force?”</p><p>Flabbergasted, you struggled to answer. He raised a hand towards you, and you felt insurmountable pain. Every cell in your body screamed out. You couldn’t hear yourself scream, blinded by the torture. </p><p>“Was it Skywalker? He’s built another temple hasn’t he?” he snarled, releasing you. You were panting and crying, unsure that anything you said would save your life now. </p><p>“Who?” you asked, “Luke Skywalker? He’s just a myth, a story we told the kids back on Canto Bight to help them fall asleep-” you were cut off by another burst of pain in your mind. </p><p>“You’re lying” he growled “Tell me what you know”</p><p>“I’VE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW”</p><p>“YOU’VE TOLD ME NOTHING”</p><p>The pain was sharp and hot, searing every fiber of your being. Then a different wave of pain rippled through you as he came closer, digging through your memories as if they were his own. You felt suffocated as he found your childhood memories on Canto Bight, the years of anger and frustration, never feeling like you truly belonged anywhere. The more he dug around, the less pain you felt. He released you, looking deep into your eyes. You tried to hold back tears, but your body betrayed you, letting them fall freely down your face.</p><p>“You’re not connected to Skywalker. He’d never take you on as a padawan. Too much anger in you.” he concluded, brushing a tear off your cheek with a leather-clad finger.</p><p>“Finally, I told you-”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it. We’re done for now.”</p><p>“For now? What more do you want from me?” you hissed, exhausted. He stared at you for a long time. He seemed to be thinking something, contemplating an idea, but he wouldn’t say what.</p><p>“I’ll be back later. In the meantime you’ll stay here, until I decide what to do with you.”</p><p>You opened your mouth to protest but you felt a sharp sting in your neck. A needle retracted and the world faded to black once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did warn that it was a bit of a slow burn! But hey, here he is, the man himself!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quite a busy start, but don't worry, we'll see our boy soon enough!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>